


Irresistivel 2

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, June knows what she wants, Oral Sex, Shun is a hornydog
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais uma noite com o casal "caliente" June de Camaleão e Shun de Andromeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistivel 2

IRRESISTÍVEL 2 – TODO O AMOR QUE HÁ NESSE MUNDO

 

Shun olhou para o relógio impaciente... Desde que começou a namorar June e seu namoro passou de simples beijos para carícias mais ousadas, ele ficava ansioso que o dia de estudo e trabalho passasse logo para poder ficar perto dela. Sabia que a recíproca também era verdadeira e ria pensando no que Ikki diria se soubesse de seus pensamentos e sensações diárias.

_ Ele diria que é mentira, que o irmãozinho dele não é capaz dessas putarias...

Hoje eles iriam ver fitas de vídeo na casa de Shun, já que Ikki iria dormir na casa de Pandora. Shun verificou que tinha coca e rum para fazerem umas cubas, salgadinhos variados pra ficarem beliscando e saiu pra pegar June. Na locadora, escolheram filmes variados: “Nunca Fale com Estranhos” e “A Cor da Noite” para Shun que gostava de suspense e “O Delta de Vênus” para June que gostava de livros que viravam filmes. Ambos duvidavam que iam assistir algum filme até o fim, mas o que importa é a intenção... Na cozinha, enquanto June arrumava os salgadinhos em potes e Shun preparava as bebidas, os corpos roçavam e tiravam faíscas, levando ambos a darem risadinhas e bicotinhas... Resolveram ver “A Cor da Noite” primeiro, mas o filme que parecia ser apenas um bom suspense/policial começou a esquentar (lógico, é Jane March com Bruce Willis). Shun, após a cena na piscina, em que os atores nus fazem amor olhou para June e ela parecia tão adorável, com os lábios entreabertos e os bicos dos seios apontando na blusa que ele se debruçou sobre ela pra beija-la... Assustou-se um pouco ao sentir a mão dela descendo para apertar uma parte sensível sua que também se mostrava evidente, enchendo a frente de sua bermuda.

_ Atrevida! – riu Andrômeda – você não era assim, quando começamos a namorar...

_ Está aqui, em evidência. Devo ignorar tamanha presença de espírito... Oh, não, meu querido...

Ele abaixou a bermuda e a cueca, revelando-se em toda a sua “presença de espírito”:

_Pois é todo seu, meu bem. Pode usa-lo como quiser... Hmmmfff...

_ Como eu quiser ou como você gosta? – provocou a loira, após dar AQUELA chupada gostosa...

_ Tanto faz – respondeu Shun, com a voz rouca. – De ambos os jeitos vai ser bom...

Ela se ajoelhou na sua frente, enquanto ele se acomodava sentado no sofá e foi trabalhando no membro dele, chupando, mordiscando, acariciando com os dedos até que ele puxou-a pra cima:

_ Melhor parar... tenho planos pra você agora... – e deitou-a no sofá, a mão livre abrindo a camisette e, enquanto ele ia mordendo os seios por cima do soutien, descendo por dentro da saia para tirar a calcinha. De repente Andrômeda arregalou os olhos verdes. Realmente June estava mais atrevida. – Não ta faltando nada aqui?

_ Acha? Tipo o quê? – respondeu ela, irônica. Mas logo a risadinha irônica se transformou em um gemido profundo, ao sentir os dedos do namorado se tornarem instrumentos de tortura amorosa...

E filme esquecido, Shun tornou a se sentar, desta vez com uma June só de saia se posicionando em cima de seu membro ereto. E enquanto Bruce Willis dava um bis na pobre viúva, os jovens amantes acompanhavam o vigor do amor na tela... Sem saber que dois pares de olhos escuros acompanhavam do alto da escada:

_ Estava preocupado que Shun ia dormir sozinho, né? Acho que to com inveja da loirinha lá embaixo.

_ Porque? Tudo que ele sabe fui eu que ensinei... ta bem, me enganei em algumas coisas, mas venha. Vou fazer sua inveja passar...- E Ikki pegou Pandora nos braços, voltando para o quarto, rindo por dentro. “Esse é mesmo meu irmãozinho caçula? Bichinho mais fogoso, ô louco!”


End file.
